Seduciéndote
by Nadeshiko miko
Summary: Él era el chico más popular y mujeriego del instituto, ella era el patito feo que siempre había pasado desapercibido, pero todo iba a cambiar... InuKag Lemon


**Prólogo**

Diesisiete. Diesisiete años eran los que tenía y estaba cansada de que ese estúpido no se fijará en ella.

Se miró de nuevo al espejo. ¿ Es qué quizás no era lo suficientemente bonita?. Debía reconocer que muchos hombres se fijaban en ella, pero ninguno de ellos era Inuyasha, ese tonto sólo la veía como la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amiga. Por Kami, llevaba desde los catorce años enamorada de él, y había tenido que soportar ver como él tonteaba con todas y cada una de las chicas de su instituto... Todas, excepto ella.

Vale, analizemos la situación. Cada vez que él jugaba al fútbol, todas las chicas lo animaban, otras le daban una toalla mientras sonreían como tontas mirándolo¿ y quién era la que se mantenía apartada mirándolo?. Ella. Todas las chicas se peleaban por sentarse con él en el comedor¿ y quién era la que pasaba de largo y se sentaba con sus amigas ?. Ella. Todas las chicas estaban pendientes de él, babeaban por él, siempre estaban dispuestas... Y él sólo las consideraba como un juguete para pasar un buen rato.

Se giró y miró a su amiga Sango, que estaba sentada en su cama mirándola con atención. Dio un suspiró resignado y se apoyó en el escritorio.

- Está bien, tienes razón. Me comporto como la típica pava que suspira en silencio por un hombre que la ve como si fuera una...

- Una niña - completó la frase su amiga, haciendo que ella arrugase el ceño -. Seamos sinceras Kagome, a los hombres les vuelven loco que la chica que les gusta pase de ellos, pero tú pasas demasiado, haces que él te siga viendo como la chica de catorce años que conoció, vistes como mi abuela. Si ocultas tus atributos él no se dará cuenta en la vida de la clase de mujer que te has convertido.

Se miró de nuevo al espejo, observando la blusa blanca y la falda larga color morado que le llevaba hasta los talones. Quizás su forma de vestir era algo recatada, pero odiaba sus piernas, odiaba sus caderas... Odiaba su cuerpo como para llevar las camisetas y las mini-faldas que llevaban las muchachas de su edad.

- Y estas gafas... - se acercó a ella y se las quitó -. Hay muchos más modernas que sacarían mejor partido a tu atractivo, o ponte lentillas. Sin gafas estás guapísima, y si te pintases un poquito... - se colocó detrás suya, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros y mirándola por el espejo -. Tienes un cuerpo precioso, y si llevarás ropa más insinuante...

Se giró y la miró a los ojos con las manos en jarras.

- No puedo cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

- No es cambiar, eres así con todo el mundo pero con Inuyasha prefieres pasar desapercibida. Por Kami, sino fuera porque fueses hermana de Miroku él no sabría ni que existes.

- ¿ Qué quieres qué haga?. Cuando él me mira me siento como el patito feo del cuento y no sé como actuar. Temo decir alguna estupidez y quedar en ridículo.

Sango suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

- A ti lo que te falta es más seguridad. Primero, vamos a ir a comprarte ropa, segundo - se acercó a ella y le deshizo la cola que llevaba haciendo que su cabello cayera como una cascada por su espalda -. Haz provecho de ese pelo, y tercero, Inuyasha es una persona como cualquiera otra, cada vez que te hable, hazlo como a ti te gustaría, diciendo lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza. No es tan difícil.

- Já... ¿ te crees que es tan fácil?.

Sango la miró fijamente, cansada de su actitud negativa.

- Hola, Kagome.

Kagome frunció el ceño, mirándola extrañada.

- Hola - contestó rodando los ojos.

- Esa actitud tienes que tener con él. Si te dice hola, contestale segura, o sé tú quien lo saludes, no ponerte a tartamudear ho-ho-hola como una idiota. Olvídate de la fama de Inuyasha, olvídate de su actitud arrogante y seductora. Demuéstrale la clase de mujer que eres, saca la seductora que llevas dentro.

¿ Sacar la seductora que llevaba dentro?. ¿ Tenía ella de eso?. No estaba segura, pero por un lado la idea de Sango le gustaba, ser otra Kagome, una Kagome que le parecía más atractiva que la que ahora tenía delante. Una Kagome más acorde a lo que ella deseaba ser. Suspiró profundamente, y luego sonrió.

- Está bien, lo intentaré.

Sango sonrió y no pudo evitar dar un saltito de emoción.

- Y lo conseguirás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿ Entonces a quién vas a invitar al baile ? - preguntó Miroku mientras limpiaba su moto.

Inuyasha, terminó de apretar los tornillos de la rueda de su moto con la llave inglesa, se frotó la mejilla, llenándosela de grasa.

- No tengo ni idea, pero la nueva.. Esa tal Kikyo...Mmmm.. Me vuelve loco.

Miroku enarcó una ceja.

- ¿ Esa zorra?. Dicen que se tiró a Naraku en el servicio del instituto - se encogió de hombros -. Lo bueno, es que si es tan puta como dicen, esa noche seguro que mojarás - bromeó Miroku.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

- No estaría mal, pero no me gusta comerme las babas de nadie, y menos de Naraku.

- Como dice mi madre, llegará el día en que una mujer te ponga firme - colocó un dedo totalmente tieso - y será esa la que te tenga comiendo de su mano. Mírame a mí, conocí a mi Sanguito, y todo ha cambiado.

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja.

- Si restamos las veces que te tiene que meter una bofetada para que controles las manos, sí, tooodo ha cambiado.

Miroku lo miró fulminante, y terminó de secar la moto.

- Hablo enserio. La vida de mujeriego es muy divertida, pero llega un momento en que te fijas en la mujer que menos esperabas y terminas loco por ella. Y no hablo del volverte loco al que tú estás acostumbrado - echó una mirada significante a su entrepierna -. Vamos, subamos a casa. Kagome debe estar a punto de llegar me dijo que tenía que traerme una camisa que me había comprado.

Inuyasha asintió sin hacerle mucho caso, terminó con lo que estaba haciendo y subió al pequeño apartamento que compartían Miroku y él. Miroku entró en su habitación, y él a la suya. Abrió su cajón y cogió unos boxer, caminó hasta el cuarto de baño y entró, se desnudó despacio, y abrió el grifo de la ducha.

Miroku terminó de lavarse las manos cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Con una sonrisa, se secó las manos con la toalla, y fue a abrir la puerta. Seguro que era su pequeña hermana. Kagome era toda una delicia, mira que comprarle una camisa... Cuando abrió la puerta, la sonrisa en su rostro se congeló.

Kagome sonrió y ladeó el rostro graciosamente.

- ¿ Qué pasa ?. ¿ Te ha comido la lengua el gato? - preguntó.

Miroku carraspeó.

- Enn... Kami, Kagome, no puedes venirme así, por un momento iba a pedirte que tuvieras un hijo conmigo.

Kagome soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Antes que se me olvide, Sango está abajo, está en doble fila, me ha dicho que bajes un momento para ver que hacéis esta noche.

Miroku la miró extrañado, pero enseguida asintió y fue hacia el ascensor. Kagome sonrió satisfecha, ya que su plan para quedarse unos minutos a solas con Inuyasha había resultado, Sango y ella los había visto arreglar sus motocicletas y subir juntos, fue cuando Sango ideó ese plan. Bien, ahora sólo faltaba que Inuyasha saliese, pues sería muy descarado entrar en su cuarto. Se acercó al mueble del salón, observando las fotografías que tantas veces había visto, esperando a que Inuyasha saliese.

Estaba nerviosa, debía admitirlo, pero a la vez esa situación la divertía. Ella, una de las empollonas del instituto, intentando ser una seductora, y no intentaba seducir a cualquiera, sino a Inuyasha Taisho, el chico más popular, guapo y mujeriego de todo el instituto. Rezaba una y otra vez pidiendo a Kami él no perder los papeles al verle, como siempre le sucedía. Su hermano se había quedado embobado con su cambio, esperaba que Inuyasha también lo hiciera, sino, para la desgracia de Sango y la de ella, habían desperdiciado una tarde entera, y no sólo eso, sino que si Inuyasha no se fijaba en ella así, ya se tiraría por un precipicio. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos, y se volvió, hizo todo sus esfuerzos por que la boca no se le abriese y la baba se le cayese, al verlo en boxer, y recien duchado, con el cabello mojado pegado a su espalda. Unas gotitas de agua resbalaban por su pecho.. Kami, lo había visto sin camiseta muchas veces, pero esta vez era muchísimo mejor, sus pectorales, sus bíceps, tríceps, sus abdominales... Cada músculo de su cuerpo se marcaba, en especial... Se sonrojó cuando su mirada descendió a esa parte de su cuerpo tan sensible y que nunca la había visializado tan bien como ahora. Carraspeó al ver que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, lo miró a los ojos, mostrándole lo segura que estaba, y sonrió de medio lado, mirándolo de arriba abajo intencionadamente y apoyó su peso en una pierna.

- Hola Inuyasha - dijo con voz sensual y segura.

Inuyasha sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. La miró de arriba abajo, paralizado en el sitio. ¿ Esa era Kagome?. ¿ Dónde había quedado la niña que ocultaba esos ojazos detrás de unas gruesas gafas y usaba ropas anchas y horteras?. Sus ojos, olor miel, parecían más grandes y brillantes que nunca, enmarcados con esas largas y rizadas pestañas. Sus carnosos labios llevaban brillito, haciéndolos más tentadores si era posible. LLevaba el pelo suelto, un sedoso cabello azabache y con graciosos rizos en las puntas.Y ese cuerpo... La camiseta dejaba ver su ombligo, y los pantalones vaqueros pitillos, al igual que la camiseta, se ceñían a sus curvas a la perfección. Madre mía... ¿ dónde había guardado esa niña esas curvas ?. Tragó con fuerza para hablar.

- Ho-ho-hola Kagome - tartamudeó.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo por estar tan nervioso. Y Kagome sonrió satisfecha¿ quién era ahora el que tartamudeaba?.

* * *

Continuará...

Bueno, sé que ha sido cortito, pero el prólogo suelo hacerlo así, los demás capítulos serán más largos. Feliz Navidad para todos, espero que os lo paséis muy bien y disfrutéis con vuestros seres queridos!.

Hasta el próximo capítulo!.


End file.
